Honors Classes
by NowNumberFive
Summary: Merlin is the smart emo freak and he wants to take honors classes, Arthur the Dean's kid and captain of the football team is secretly smart and also wants to take honors classes. the dean grants them both permission to start classes that they have together
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

 **Intro:** Merlin Emrys.

My name is Merlin Emrys, I am 16 years old and a freshmen at Camelot University. Yeah I know what you are thinking, how are you 16 and already in college? well I'll give you the answer I give everyone else. I'm smart, and freakishly so. If I use the words of my fellow peers I am a freakishly smart, big eared, emo. So I have to deal with that and keep my sexuality hidden from the kids here or I will be tormented to no end. I have one friend, my social life took a bit of a turn, just early August I was alone now it's late December and I have one friend and a handful of acquaintances.

* * *

 **Merlin POV chapter 1**

I wrap my scarf around my neck and tighten my coat around my frame to keep out the bitter cold wind as I lock the door to my flat, and headed to the english building in the cold December morning.

 _I could really use a coffee,_ I thought.

I walked to the on campus coffee shop and waited at the counter for the barista to come around.

"Ah Merlin, it's nice to see you, what brings you here" I groaned internally at the voice I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Hello Mordred always a pleasure" I lied, but continued "I am on my way to my english class and I decided I would stop and treat myself to a hot beverage"

"Oh, makes sense, so merlin do you want to go to dinner with me tonight" Mordred asked nonchalantly.

I huffed "for the millionth time Mordred, No I don't want to go to dinner" 'with a cynical prick like you' I wanted to add.

"Okay, okay" He said putting his hands up in mock surrender. He handed me my latte and I turned to leave.

I clumsily made my way to my english class. English is one of the subjects I do best in. I am majoring in journalism-writing and minoring in music, classes are really easy for me and the Dean wants me to take honors classes, I turned him down.

When I entered my english class I was the only one there. Of course it slipped my mind everyone is late to this class including our own teacher, Mr. Wilkins. (it sounds like a name an old lady would name her cat.) students began to file in ten minutes after the tardy bell. I had been editing my twenty page essay over famous guitarist for my music class.

"Hey, big ears you got to class early again you emo freak" the voice of the school bully, Valiant, filled my ears. I just sat there.

"Leave me alone, valiant" I said just as Mr. Wilkins walked in

"Alright class take you seats" his booming voice filled the room, valiant and his clique moved away from my table to sit in their seats. As Mr. Wilkins began his speech over literary terms, which we talked about last week, (my class was a little slow) I tuned him out and I really started to wish I had taken the Dean up on his offer.

* * *

 **Intro:** Arthur Pendragon

My name is Arthur Pendragon I am 18 years old and freshmen at Camelot University, I am captain of the football team and I am secretly a straight A student. Why is it that me being a straight A student a secret? Well because If people found out that I do good in school and didn't use my money to cheat I would be terrorized for the rest of school career. Oh and did I mention that my father is the Dean.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of symbols. That damned monkey clock my sister, morganna, got me for my birthday was annoying as heck. I slid out of bed and trudged to the shower I checked my reflection in the mirror I looked like shit. I quickly undressed and got into the shower but took a longer amount of time to wash the heavy sleep from my body.

Once I felt awake and coherent enough to get through the day I put on my shoes and grabbed a wool coat. The morning December air was cold. I let loose a breath and watched it condense. I sigh and begin my walk towards the science building.

I am taking a business class so I can open a coffee shop when I graduate, though I would never tell my father, he thinks I am going to open a hotel. I am also taking a music class. My father thinks it's because it was the only elective I had left to choose, that is definitely not the case. I happen to enjoy music a lot if I could I would make or join a band.

I enter the class and I am immediately greeted by my best friends Gwaine and Lance I sit down by them and sigh laying my head in my arms following routine. I lay my head down In my arms and pretend to be asleep to keep up the dumb jock charade. Coach Juneau, the science teacher and the football coach doesn't seem to mind because he knows i'm listening. I don't have trouble on quizzes or tests because I can remember anything that I want to. If someone read the dictionary out loud I would be able to remember every word they said if I really wanted to. Not to mention I already know most of this stuff.

The classes are boring to me I should probably ask my father about honors classes. Father knows that I have got the grades and he said so himself that they didn't have very many people in honors classes.

Once I decided I would ask the Dean for honors classes at lunch I let out a fake light snore as to let people know I was 'asleep'

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this I will be updating most of my stories soon sorry for the wait**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **underlined means texts!**

* * *

 **Arthur POV**

At lunch I parted from my friends and told them I needed to talk t\ the dean. The desk lady, Nataley smiled at me. "He's a little busy Arthur, feel free to wait he should be done in a few minutes" she said to me.

"Thanks Nat" I said flashing her a flirty grin, she blushed hard. I knew she had a bit of a thing for me, but I wasn't mad or embarrassed. It gave me a bit of leeway and who could deny my dashing good looks. I sit down in one of the comfy waiting chairs and pull out my phone. I log onto my Tumblr account and begin to scroll through my dashboard.

A few minutes later I hear the door open and the sound of shuffling feet reach my ears.

"Merlin, good to see you, Mr. Pendragon has been waiting your arrival all week, he knew you'd change your mind" I hear Nataley's soft voice sound in the room.

"Is he in a meeting ?" the stranger responds. I listen to their conversation without taking my eyes off my phone screen.

"Yes, though he should be through any minute and I will send you in, for now you can go sit by Arthur. At that time I decided to look up. The Merlin person turned around and we locked eyes. I felt it was one of those moments when you look a random person in the eye on accident and you're just like, well that was wasn't weird in the slightest. The pale boy's lips stretch into a close-mouthed smile. He walks toward me and he takes two steps before the sound of yelling fills the room. I immediately jump from my seat and flash Nataley a 'sorry' smile she just waves her hand as I open the Dean's office.

What I open the door to is hilarious but also sad. The dean is standing over someone's parent yelling at them and the parent seemed to shrink on their seat.

"Dad, Stop!" I yell at the man who Immediately shuts his mouth and begins to straighten his suit. I walk over to the mom sitting in a conference chair looking like she had seen a ghost.

I put my hand on her shoulder and say "I'm sorry you were treated hostile in this situation feel free to sue the school"

The lady gets up from the chair and leaves the room at nothing less than a run. I flash a smile toward my father and shut his office door, taking a seat in the recently vacant chair.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, what do you want son?"

"I love you too dad, actually I wanted to talk to you about giving me a few honors classes" I say

The man laughs and says "Arthur why do you want to join honors classes, you have good grades but all your classmates say you sleep in class"

"Yeah but shouldn't that tell you something, if I am able to get straight A's while I'm 'sleeping' don't you think I should be able to get into honors classes and still pass?" I say

"I guess, i'll give you one month if your grades drop below a 95 then you are going back to normal classes."

"Okay, you won't regret it" I say my in relief.

"Yeah whatever, take the rest of the day off and I'll have Nataley print your schedule for tomorrow, now leave my office"

I exit his room and head toward the door, glancing quickly at the pale boy and I see a white t against a blue background. My lips stretch into a faint smirk.

* * *

 **Merlin POV**

When the blond leaves the room I look up at Nataley she smiles at me sweetly and said "Mr. Pendragon will see you now" I quickly power my phone off and get up my feet moving me towards the dean's office.

I exit his office a few moments later. I sigh as I wave goodbye to Nataley, I have no clue what I'm going to do for the rest of the day. I reach my flat in ten minutes and Immediately head for the shower to wash away the icy feeling on my skin from the cold air outside.

I strip and wait for the steam to rise. Once I catch a glimpse of tiny wisps of steam I pull back the shower curtain and step in.

The scalding water feels miraculous against my icy skin, I stand there a moment as the water paints my skin red. I start at my hair, putting my head underneath the stream. I reach for my honey scented 3 in 1 and lather my hair and body. I watch as the water washes the suds down the drain.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist before padding out of one room and into the other. I flop onto my bed and check my phone for messages, there's one from my friend Gwen.

"Where were you in science Coach Juneau is assigning a project" **Gwen**

"The dean said I could take the rest of the day off, he's switching me to honors" **Merlin**

"Okay" **Gwen**

I set my phone on my bedside table and shut my eyes.

When I wake up my phone chimes I grab for it and check the time **4:59 AM**. I check my notifications and see the my new schedule has been emailed to me. My first class is honors science and It's taught by Coach Juneau at 8:50. Ugh! Early classes, I roll back over and go to sleep.

* * *

 **Arthur POV**

My phone chimes rising me from sleep, my schedule has been printed. I open the document and read. My first class is honors science at taught by Coach Juneau at 8:50. I check the time, **5:06.** I roll back over with a groan, I hate Early classes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy and thanks for the favorites :)


End file.
